Solo Tú
by Do ut des
Summary: Lo qué en un pequeño instante las cosas pueden llegar a cambiar..


Bueno antes que nada...hola XD jajajaa les presento un pequeño oneshot que me había estado rondando la mente desde hace un tiempo y que tenía ganas de salir :)

La historia podría alargarla mucho más, pero como tengo otro fic en proceso prefiero no complicarme tanto. (ya habrá tiempo para más historias)

Con respecto al shiznat soy prácticamente una principiante así que no sean muy mals, aunque si he leído bastante (creo) de esta pareja y no terminan de cansarme, y aunque hace bastante que ví los animes (hime y otome), por lo que no me acuerdo muy bien de como eran, espero haberlo hecho algo parecido. (cosa que dudo) Y

Y decir que los personajes presentes pertenecen a Sunrise, que yo solo les doy uso :D

* * *

><p><strong>Solo tú...<strong>

- ¿No crees que deberías de irte ya a tu casa? No has dejado de trabajar durante todo el día...

- … - hace caso omiso y sigue escribiendo en esos papeles desperdigados por su mesa.

- Ahora que lo pienso, no has levantado la mirada de todos estos montones de papeles, desde que todo acabo. No sé, ese día estabas bastante contenta al igual que todos de que todo hubiese acabado, ¿te pasa algo?...me he fijado en que ya no bebes té, o por lo menos cuando no estoy yo delante.

- …-deja de mover su mano y su mirada se pierde en la tinta que empieza a brotar y a acumularse en la pluma, manchando el papel-…no sé que es…-con un tono triste-…desde que acabo todo, no pude dejar de sentirme contenta, eufórica de que hubiésemos vuelto a la normalidad, pero…-dejo de hablar.

- ¿Pero?- dijo uno pelinegra de ojos verdes, cerca de ella para que notase su voz tranquilizadora.

- Poco a poco…no he podido frenar estos pensamientos, siempre está pasando algo, algo que puede llegar a destruirnos y siempre conseguimos salvarnos y salvar a todo el mundo, pero…¿qué pasa si un día, si vuelve a surgir alguna amenaza, no podemos enfrentarla?¿Qué pasa si no estamos preparadas?...¿Qué pasaría si perdemos aquello que más queremos?-dijo esto último con una voz a punto de quebrase, sin volverse a la cara que le había preguntado, seguía ensimismada con la tinta agolpada, manchando el casto papel.

Se acerco completamente a ella, le dio vuelta a la silla del escritorio y a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro y con una mirada seria y comprensiva, como si su sentimiento de preocupación conectara con los de Shizuru dijo:

- Yo tampoco sabría cómo reaccionar si algún día pierdo lo más apreciado para mí en este mundo-dedicándole una sonrisa triste- Y ya deberías de saber que siempre hay una forma de superar los obstáculos, aunque no estemos preparadas en ese momento… Y sabes de sobra que nunca me vas a perder, pase lo que pase.

Las lágrimas poco a poco empezaron a brotar en silencio, siguiendo su camino hasta perderse. La pelinegra la abrazó, ella consiguió tranquilizarse y alejar aquellos pensamientos que la habían nublado.

- Oye Shiz- susurrándole al oído mientras seguía abrazándola.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nunca te había visto así ya que nunca sueles expresar tus emociones…es muy divertido.

La chica castaña se abrazo con más fuerza a ella, y en su cara se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tienes razón, debería expresar más mi emociones, sobre todo ahora que sé que podría sentir el cuerpo de mi Natsuki tan pegado al mío- al final se le escapó una risilla de niña pequeña y la pelinegra acabo con una cara más roja que un tomate.

- ¡Shizuru! ¿No me digas que todo esto que me acabas de contar era una patraña solo gastarme esa broma?-dijo media enfadada y media ruborizada, la verdad es que hasta ese preciso momento no había caído en la cuenta de las proporciones del cuerpo de su amiga, y de lo reconfortante que era.

_- Ara Ara_, no hace falta que te enfades, es solo que no me pude contener, además lo que te dije hace un rato es todo verdad, no podría mentir sobre algo como eso. Natsuki se veía tan linda que consiguió alegrarme.

- Bueno…está bien te perdono, aunque no debería porque siempre me estás haciendo bromas por el estilo- dijo la pelinegra mientras se daba la vuelta para que la otra chica no notase que el enfado ya se le había ido desde hacía bastante rato, y que seguía con el rubor en la cara, no podía negarse a sí misma que esas bromas, en el fondo, le gustaban- Deberías irte ya, está cayendo la noche y seguro que estas cansada-cambiando de tema.

- ¿Y Natsuki piensa en quedarse a trabajar, aunque esté también cansada?

- Bueno yo todavía tengo que terminar algunas cosas, así que saldré un poco más tarde, nada de lo que preocuparse- mientras rodeaba su mesa y se sentaba, a la vez que sacaba y sacaba papeles repletos de peticiones, reclamaciones, contratos, expedientes, excursiones, eventos festivos del colegio, materiales…un sinfín de cosas.

- Entiendo- cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, acto seguido Shizuru coge una silla y se sienta al lado de Natsuki cogiendo y acercándose uno de los montones de papeles, no sin antes haber servido dos buenas tazas de té.

Natsuki se le quedó mirando sorprendida, no había esperado esa reacción de su compañera. Shizuru levantó la mirada y rápidamente la pelinegra se puso a trabajar, esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta, cosa que no consiguió. Shizuru sonrió para sí misma. Y así pasaron las horas entre columnas enormes de papeles amontonados, hasta que no quedó ni un solo papel con una firma o cualquier otro garabato de la mano de las dos mandamases del colegio de las otome, Garderobe.

- Buff…no me puedo creer que hayamos terminado con todo, pensaba que todo ese papeleo no tenía fin. Ahora si será mejor que nos vayamos. ¿Qué hora es?- decía Natsuki sin terminar de creerse que había acabado con todo el trabajo.

- Ya es demasiado tarde, estamos de madrugada.

- Shizuru, ¿quieres que te alcance? No sé dónde vives exactamente, pero no me importaría alcanzarte a tu casa.

- ¿Natsuki se preocupa tanto por mí? ¿Y quiere saber donde me alojo?

- No es eso, es solo que no quiero que tardes mucho en llegar y que mañana llegues muy cansada y…- no se le ocurría ninguna otra excusa.

- Podría ir volando y llegar en cualquier momento, pero si no te importa alcanzarme, entonces aceptaré que me lleves a mi casa. Natsuki no había pensado en eso y se sonrojo un poco.

Una vez en los aparcamientos, Natsuki le ofreció un casco a su amiga y se dispusieron a irse si no fuera a que debido al vestido de Shizuru le impedía sentarse bien en la moto de la de la directora de Garderobe, por lo que…

- Vaya, no había contado con eso.

_- Ara ara_ no te preocupes, esto se puede arreglar.

- :S ? - se quedó pensando Natsuki.

Acto seguido, la cara de Natsuki empezó a entornarse roja como nunca ante el hecho de que Shizuru se remangara el vestido hasta muslos, dejándolos a la vista de la morena. La complacía ver la reacción de ésta a sus continuas insinuaciones y por supuesto, esperaba conseguir más que una cara sonrojada aquella noche, después de todo Natsuki iba a ir a su casa.

Sus manos rodearon la cintura de la morena y se agarraban con fuerza durante todo el camino hacia su casa, y aún lo hacían con más fuerza cuando Natsuki aumentaba la velocidad y hacia maniobras tan peligrosas entre los otros vehículos, claro que no era consciente de que ese aumento de la velocidad se debía a que el cuerpo de Shizuru pegado al suyo le producía oleadas de eléctricos escalofríos a su subconsciente.

Ya se habían alejado de la ciudad y del colegio de otomes, y Natsuki comenzó a aminorar la velocidad, mientras Shizuru con señas le iba indicando el camino. Ya habían llegado y Natsuki se quedó sorprendida de la enorme mansión de su asistente.

- Bueno, ya he cumplido, así será mejor que vuelva.

_- Ara ara, _siempre con tanta prisa, es verdad que es de madrugada, pero sería una falta de respeto el no enseñarte como es lugar donde resido.

- Shizuru en serio que no hace falta, si no me voy ya no llegaría a tiempo a mi casa- estaba dispuesta a irse, pero se fijo que el rostro de su amiga se había tornado algo triste, no pudo resistirse- Bueno…está bien, pero solo un rato.

- Arigatou Natsuki, sígueme es por aquí- decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

- Sí, siempre acabo haciéndote caso.

Y las dos se adentraron en la propiedad. Natsuki estaba impresionada por lo enorme que era, había distintas pinturas en los pasillos, obras de escultura, definitivamente aquel lugar era de lo más clásico y sofisticado, podría pasar por un museo, puesto que el arte sobresalía en todo, básicamente, toda aquella morada era una obra de arte, un sitio de ensueño y todo al más puro estilo japonés, con sus enormes y tradicionales jardines. Llegaron a una enorme sala.

- Voy a ausentarme un momento para ponerme más cómoda, ¿deseas algo de beber o de comer?

- Uh?..Perdona, estaba despistada mirando lo enorme e impresionante que es este lugar…emh, bueno, si no te importa la verdad es que ahora si me han entrado ganas de beber uno de esos tés tan ricos que siempre preparas, sino es molestia claro.

- Estaré encantada de preparártelo- dijo mostrando una de sus sonrisas más alegres mientras se retiraba.

- Oye Shizuru…-dijo antes de que se marchara.

- ¿Sí Natsuki?

- Es un poco atrevido, pero ¿Te importaría si sigo mirando la casa? Es que me entro la curiosidad por seguir mirando, no tocare nada.

- Claro, Natsuki puede mirar todo lo que quiera- esto último lo dijo con doble sentido y con una sonrisa de súcubo que la morena no pudo dejarlo pasar, se notó el rubor que la castaña le provocó. Y antes de que le contestara se desapareció de la estancia.

- Siempre se sale con la suya- decía murmurando mientras curioseaba.

Estuvo un buen rato caminando por la casa, mirando todas cosas que la habían impresionado. Fue entonces cuando llego a la cocina, la cual también era enorme, vio que la tetera estaba ya caliente y la saco del fuego antes de que el agua empezara a desbordarse de ella. Estuvo buscando por las estanterías dos tazas y prepararlas. Una vez vertido el preciado líquido, lo sorbió y se pregunto donde se encontraría Shizuru, salió a buscarla.

Prácticamente en su ensimismamiento mientras contemplaba toda la casa, se había recorrido toda la primera planta, decidió buscarla en la parte alta y a pesar de que ya casi se lo había recorrido entero llamando a su compañera no la encontraba. Ya justo cuando se iba a volver a la estancia donde se habían separado, se dio cuenta de una luz tenue que salía de una de las habitaciones del fondo de uno de los pasillos. Se fue acerando sin armar demasiado ruido, no quería alertar a Shizuru. Pudo ver que el cuarto estaba vacío, el ruido del agua se colaba por sus oídos como si la lluvia se derramara de las nubes y de repente acabó, el ruido ceso. Ya estaba dentro de la habitación cuando vió como se abría la puerta del lavabo y como la sombra se aparecía del vapor. _"Un ángel", _pensó. Antes de ver como la figura de Shizuru daba forma a aquella sombra envuelta en una toalla, aún llena de pequeñas gotas en la piel que quedaba libre, sus dedos estaban rugosos y una fina capa de rocío se dispersaba por su fino vello.

Sus ojos se encontraron, una estaba perdida en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos, en la belleza que la otra desbodaba, la otra se quedó paralizada por un momento, no se lo esperaba y mucho menos de Natsuki. Shizuru, parpadeó y siguió su camino hasta unas gavetas donde sacó otra toalla para el pelo y luego se dirigió a su armario y saco un kimono color tinto con finas líneas color lilas y doradas y lo desplegó en la cama.

- No esperaba que Natsuki quisiera verme así, pero si es su deseo.-dijo de espaldas, sentada en la cama y deslizando poco a poco la toalla, quería ponerla nerviosa para no notar su propio y creciente nerviosismo, su respiración y semblante se habían vuelto un tanto inconstantes y no quería que la otra lo notase.

La otra, saliendo de sus pensamientos volvió a la realidad bajo una nueva mirada.

- No era mi intención incomodarte.- dijo tranquila, no era la misma Natsuki y la castaña lo había notado. Ya se había puesto la ropa interior, aunque no dejo nada a la vista de la morena, la cual no había mostrado ningún ademán de ver algo más de lo veía en esos momentos, la perfecta y delineada espalda de su compañera sentada al desnudo.

Natsuki seguía mirándola entre perdiéndose en las sensaciones de la imagen, en la realidad de la conversación y los recuerdos de su día a día con aquella mujer.

Shizuru cogió su yukata y se dispuso a ponérselo. Volvió a mirar a la morena antes de darse la vuelta para ponérselo, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, profundamente, atravesaba su alma. Siguió intentando colocarse el yukata, notó que le temblaban algo las manos fue entonces cuando notó la presencia de su compañera detrás suya, podía sentir su respiración acompasada en su cuello, la suya empezó a acelerarse así como los escalofríos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo.

Natsuki cogió las manos temblorosas de su compañera, terminando de rodearla con sus brazos y acercándola más a su cuerpo desde atrás. Entonces empezó a coger los pliegues de la yukata y comenzó a vestir a su compañera lentamente, sintiendo su calor y su respiración algo acelerada, Shizuru estaba paralizada, definitivamente las acciones de aquella Natsuki le resultaban extrañas, ¿dónde había quedado la sonrojada, malhumorada y nerviosa Natsuki?

- Nat-Natsuki…-dijo casi susurrando, parecía una súplica, quería a su Natsuki de vuelta.

- Estoy aquí.-dijo en su oído, oliendo el aroma que desprendía el cabello de su compañera, apretándola más contra sí.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento, parecía eterno, el tiempo se había parado por un momento, no hubo ruido alguno de sus voces, las dos estaban calladas, ni movimiento alguno, parecían estatuas.

Natsuki dio vuelta a su compañera, la miró directamente a los ojos, frente con frente, a centímetros de su boca, podía sentir su dulce aliento. Y con una mirada de lo más seria y algo melancólica.

- Te quiero.

Shizuru estaba perpleja, ¿cómo en un momento había cambiado tanto?

- Natsuki..-dijo medio suplicando, esperando que aquello no fuera una broma pesada o un sueño del cual estaba a punto de despertarse- … ¿dime que esto no es mentira?

- No lo es…-sus bocas estaban tan cerca que incluso sus labios podían rozarse al hablar-…Shizuru, yo... no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero el verte así...no quiero que nadie más te vea así, ni que nadie que no sea yo esté de la manera que estamos ahora y sé que si dejo pasar el tiempo llegará un momento en que ya no pueda y que habrá otra persona en mi lugar.- esto último lo decía mientras acariciaba en su nuca una pequeña cicatriz que le había dejado Tomoe en su momento, Natsuki pudo sentir como sus celos se asomaban poco a poco, pero no quería que la otra lo notase, aunque Shizuru si pudo llegar a intuirlos.

Sin más que decir la castaña le respondió, sin palabras, solo con sus labios. Natsuki se sintió en el cielo y Shizuru sentía que se iba a morir, había pasado mucho tiempo esperando ese momento y ahora por fin estaban ahí, en ese momento, sintiéndose mutuamente.

Quedaban pocas horas para que tuvieran que ir de nuevo a Garderobe, un nuevo día de papeles sin fin. A pesar del poco tiempo, para ellas el tiempo estaba congelado en aquella habitación.

Shizuru guió a Natsuki hacia la cama poco a poco. La directora comenzó a sonrojarse un montón y eso le hizo bastante gracia y empezó a reírse. A diferencia a otras veces, Natsuki en vez de enfadarse, comenzó a reírse también, mientras no dejaba de besarla, eran tan dulces sus labios.

- Vas a tener que quitarme la ropa después de haberme vestido- decía pícara.

- No me importa hacerlo, lo que hay debajo de ella es suficiente razón para vestirte y desvestirte miles de veces.- decía una Natsuki que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por sus instintos.

Shizuru nunca llego a pensar que sería la misma Natsuki la que tomará el control de la situación, puesto que siempre se había imaginado así misma ante una tímida Kruger. No había conocido nunca esa parte de ella. Los labios danzaban juntos en una melodía interminable, sus pieles eran un torrente intenso de sentimientos, emociones y deseos que las hacían embriagarse y emborracharse de ese éxtasis de amor y pasión que las rodeaba. No hubieron besos tímidos, ni intenciones inocentes, todo era lo que parecía ser. Ninguna de las dos se contuvo en sus intenciones para con la otra.

Sus cuerpos estaban más que ardiendo, Natsuki agarraba y aguantaba a Shizuru y la movía y moldeaba a su manera, Shizuru se dejaba hacer, para ella su cuerpo le pertenecía a Natsuki, a la chica que siempre había amado y a la que había esperado durante toda su vida.

Los rayos del amanecer se filtraban en la habitación, la ojirubí ya había despertado y con su mirada acariciaba la piel de una más que agotada y dormilona directora que llegaba tarde al trabajo y a una nueva aventura por descubrir, la cual no dejaba de admirarla en el silencio de aquella cama.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado :D<p>

Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, pues siempre intento escribir lo mejor que pueda :)

Y saluditos, ya seguiré escribiendo más fics, ya sea continuando el yorusoi que tengo en proceso o haciendo más oneshots de shiznat o de lo que se me ocurra.


End file.
